


Betrayal

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 word fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of your friends, you confront Reiner about his betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently a drabble is defined by TVTropes as a fanfic that's 100 words or less. Challenge accepted, bitches. This is 100 words exactly and I'm pretty proud of the outcome even though it short as hell.

_He was my rock._

  


_My best friend._

  


_My husband._

  


“Reiner, how could you?! How could you do this?!” you screamed at him, tears blurring your vision. 

“I’m sorry, [First], but this is what I have to do,” he said, gesturing to the carnage of your friends lying in puddles of their own blood. 

“No, you don’t. We can hide out somewhere. We can forget about this. You don’t have to be our enemy!” 

“I have to do this! I’m sorry,” he cried. 

A flash of light blinded you and before you could even cry out for him, he was gone.


End file.
